


Silver and Gold and Family

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Family time, adashi, kadashi family, keith really loves his family, kladashi family, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Adashi comes over to help Klance decorate for Christmas, and Keith really loves his family





	Silver and Gold and Family

“Lance, could you help me get these things out of the closet?” Keith grunted, pulling at the Christmas tree box. There was a crash as a tote fell off a shelf next to Keith, and he sighed, stopping the tugging. He clearly wasn’t getting anywhere with getting the tree, so he started pulling totes off shelves and shoving them into the hall.

Lance appeared a minute later, flour on the front of his shirt. “Sorry, I had to finish getting the cookies in the oven.” His arms were powdered, but his hands were clean, so Keith assumed he’s washed them before coming over.

“Start taking those totes to the living room. We’ll sort through everything once I get this damn tree out of here.” Keith turned back to the shelves, leaning up on his toes to grab the tote. He wobbled a little as he pulled it down, and the weight of it tilted him too far back. He took a step back, and felt Lance’s hands on him, keeping him upright.

“Careful there. Don’t need any injuries,” Lance said softly, turning Keith and taking the tote from him. Keith blushed a little and turned back around, grumbling something about how he would’ve been fine. He heard Lance laugh as he took the tote to the living room. A small smile formed, and he shook his head, crossing his arms.

“How the hell am I going to get this tree out?” Keith muttered to himself. He tilted his head to the side, looking at the various boxes and bags that were stacked haphazardly on top of the box. _We really need organize this closet better_ Keith thought to himself, once again tugging at the box.

“You know, that’d be easier to move if you took the stuff off the box,” Lance said, having returned for more totes. Keith didn’t turn around, giving the box another sharp tug. There was some give and it moved a few inches, the clatter of boxes falling echoing in the closet. He continued tugging the box, making progress, until the last of the stuff fell off, and he stumbled backwards.

“It may have been easier to move stuff, but I got the damn tree out,” Keith muttered, breathing heavily. He walked around to the back of it, pushing it across the floor and down the hall. He saw Lance in the kitchen as he passed by it, placing cookies on cooling trays. The smell of baked sugar and melted chocolate was a welcome scent over that of musty cardboard and dust.

He found the totes stacked next to the couch, and a space cleared in the corner near the window that hadn’t previously been there. Keith pushed the box in front of the couch and flopped back onto it, sighing. His back and arms hurt a little from getting the tree, and he needed a moment to relax. He closed his eyes, tilting his head against the back of the couch.

The scent of salt and melted chocolate made him open his eyes, and he was met with a cookie being held in front of his face. “You could’ve gotten my attention like a normal person,” Keith said, taking the cookie and sitting up. Lance smiled at him and shrugged, biting into one himself.

The couch shifted as Lance sat down, leaning into Keith’s side. “So when are Shiro and Adam supposed to be here?” Lance asked around a mouthful of cookie. Keith shrugged taking his phone out. He sent Shiro a text asking when he’d be there, and got a response within a few seconds.

“Shiro said they’d be here in a few minutes, they had to stop at the store to get some things.” Lance hummed, shoving the rest of his cookie in his mouth. Keith laughed softly, breaking his in half and giving part of it to Lance. He rolled his eyes at him, but took it anyway. Keith smiled, eating his half.

“So, did you actually move stuff to get to the tree?” Lance said, turning to look at him. Keith laughed, choking on his cookie a little. Lance shook his head, rolling his eyes and laughing. “Why would I have expected anything else from you?”

Keith opened his mouth to answer, but didn’t get the chance to as the front door swung open, Christmas music blaring in. “Guess who’s arrived boys!” Adam shouted as he walked in, phone raised high. Shiro followed behind him, a few bags in his hands. He and Lance started laughing as they walked in, Shiro going to the kitchen while Adam came into the living room.

“Oh I won’t ask for much this Christmas!” Adam sang, making a show of walking over to where Keith and Lance were sat. He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him off the couch, spinning him in a circle. “I won’t even wish for snow!”

Lance tried to sing along, but devolved into laughter. “And I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe!” Adam sang, letting go of Keith to sit back on the couch and skipping over to Shiro, circling around him as he sang. “I won’t make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick! I won’t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click!”

Shiro had a hard time not laughing, and joined in with Adam. “Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight! What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you! You you you baby!” Keith had pulled out his phone and started recording them singing, Lance wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Oh all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere! And the sound of children’s laughter fills the air!” they sang, making a show of being dramatic. Lance was singing softly in Keith’s ear, and Keith had a wide smile on his face. “And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need? Won’t you please bring my baby to me?”

Keith had stopped recording, leaning into Lance’s arms as they watched Shiro and Adam. “Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas! This is all I’m asking for! I just want to see me baby! Standing outside my door!” Keith focused his attention on Lance’s soft murmur next to him, closing his eyes.

“Oh I just want for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you baby!” Lance let out a loud shout of “PDA!” and Keith opened his eyes, seeing Adam and Shiro kissing.

“Get a room you two!” Keith shouted, laughing as Adam flipped him off. Shiro had started laughing and pulled away, walking back into the kitchen. “Y’all are gross, you know that?” He felt the rumble of Lance’s chest as he laughed against his shoulder, and Adam put his hands on his hips as he looked at Keith.

“You’re calling us gross when you’re practically in Lance’s lap. How hypocritical of you,” Adam shot back, his irritated facade giving way to the humour he actually felt. Lance let go of Keith and stood. Keith made a show of falling back against Lance’s empty seat, looking up at him with mock betrayal.

“I’m going to help Shiro with dinner, since you can’t cook,” Lance said with a wink. Keith flailed his arms. “You help Adam start decorating.” He leaned down towards Keith, his eyes on Adam. “I don’t trust him to be able to decorate the place without breaking something,” he fake whispered, making sure Adam heard.

Adam looked at him, feigning hurt as he turned his head with a very loud hmph. Keith laughed and sat up, stealing a kiss from Lance before he escaped to the kitchen. He looked back at Adam, who had a fond smile on his face. “Don’t say a word,” he said. Adam raised his hands in defense.

“Whatever you say boss. Where are we starting?” he said as Keith stood, walking over to the Christmas tree. Adam walked over, peering over his shoulder. “Why is this box to beat up? What do you guys do with this stuff after Christmas?”

“It was buried under a ton of stuff in the closet. But we’re starting with the tree,” Keith said, flipping the top open. He pulled out the base and bottom section of the tree, handing them to Adam. “Here, put these together and put them over in that corner,” he said, pointing to the cleared out space in the room.

Adam did as Keith said, and Keith joined him a minute later with the middle and top portions. He got them connected and plugged the lights in together. Adam plugged in the end plug, giving the tree lights a test. Keith smiled as it lit up before Adam unplugged them. He walked over to the totes and boxes and rummaged through them, looking for the tinsel and baubles.

Keith and Adam worked together to get the tinsel on, Adam in front and Keith behind the tree. Silver and gold stretched around the tree, intertwining with the light strands in a way that will cause the light to reflect off the tinsel bits. Baubles were placed around the tree - red and gold matte baubles further from the lights, the reflectives one placed closer.

Keith went and grabbed the star he and Lance used every year, and gave it to Adam to place on top. They stepped back, and Keith plugged in the tree, a wide smile forming as he watched the light dance off the tinsel and baubles. He took a few pictures and saw Adam do the same.

Lance and Shiro joined them a few minutes later, dinner having been placed in the oven, and helped finish decorating. Adam and Shiro took care of stringing lights along the windows and doorways, and Keith and Lance took care of placing various Christmas decorations around the room - Santa statues on the coffee table, nutcrackers on the window sills, window clings on the windows.

Once everything was decorated, Keith turned off the lights, letting the Christmas lights illuminate the room. It was a soft glow, white light coming from the tree and yellow light coming from the lights around the room. It softened the edges of everything, gave it a warm and homey feeling. It was something Keith loved seeing.

They settled into the various pieces of furniture in the living room, turning in a Christmas movie. Adam and Shiro were cuddled up together on the couch while Keith and Lance sat together on the recliner, Keith in Lance’s lap. His arms were wrapped around his waist, and the blanket on top of them reflected his body heat back on him.

It made him feel safe, made him feel loved. It made him feel tired, and after all the movement and activity, he felt his eyes closing. Lance pulled him closer to him, and Keith shifted so he sat sideways on his lap, his head lying against his shoulder. He pulled the blanket tighter around him, and let himself fall asleep to the sound Lance’s heart in one ear and the movie in the other.

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, but he awoke to the clatter of plates in the kitchen. He awoke to the sound of Lance softly snoring in his ear. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he turned to look towards the couch. He saw Adam curled up on it, so that meant that Shiro was the one in the kitchen.

He carefully extracted himself from Lance’s lap and padded into to the kitchen. Shiro was plating dinner - lasagne that he and Lance had worked on earlier in the day - his back turned towards him. Keith walked over to him, his steps quiet.

“This looks really good Shiro,” Keith said. Shiro jumped a little, almost dropping the slice back in the pan. He turned towards Keith, eyeing him a little, before turning back to the plates and placing the slice on it.

“Seems like you had a good nap,” he said, plating the last slice before handing two plates to Keith. “Come on, let’s go wake them for food. I know Adam will scarf this down in minutes.” He laughed, pulling out some forks and handing two to Shiro. He knew Adam’s eating habits - how if he just wakes up, he scarfs down his food, while if he’s been awake for a while, he’ll take his time eating.

They walked into the living room, and it was like the scent of lasagne was an alarm clock. Both Adam and Lance awoke, immediately perking up. Keith walked over to Lance, handing him a plate and sitting on the floor in front of him. Shiro had walked over to Adam, trying to wake him up more before handing him the plate.

Keith took a bite of his food, and hummed happily. Lance had always been good at cooking, and Shiro was always eager to help. And while Shiro may not be able to cook, it always seemed that whenever helped prep the food, it came out so much better. He had to admit it, this was better than the stuff that Adam cooked.

They ate to the sounds of whatever movie was playing. Keith didn’t really care to know, and it was one he didn’t know. It had gotten dark, and even though they had the Christmas lights plugged in, the room was still kind of dark. It wasn’t unpleasant, Keith actually liked the barely lit atmosphere of the room.

Adam and Shiro said their goodbyes after spending some time and cleaning and putting away food. Shiro said he’d come back that weekend to help organize the closet, and Keith was thankful for it. They walked out of their apartment, and Keith closed the door. Lance took his hand and led him back to the living room.

“You and Shiro made some really good food,” Keith said, settling into Lance’s side as they sat on the couch. Lance hummed and smiled, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him close.

“You and Adam did a really good job decorating the tree,” Lance whispered. Keith grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, and they settled into a comfortable position on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume down low, knowing neither of them were going to stay awake very long.

“I love you,” Lance murmured, pulling Keith closer to him. Keith smiled, cuddling into his hold. He felt Lance kiss the top of his head, and he hummed happily, closing his eyes. He listened to Lance’s heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep, and he let himself fall asleep to the memory of the day they had.


End file.
